The Alpine Wolf Pack
Please be awarethat pictures will be added later. About The Alpine Wolves They were one of the most powerful of the special packs. Suprisingly, nearly all of them were killed in the Wolf War. It is rumoured to be the cockiness of their leader that brought them to the brink of extinction. The Story Part 1:The birth and thriving The Alpine Wolf pack started as a mere small number but overtime they grew in numbers. Many wolves got together and decided to form a new pack and try to rule the Wolf Land. Unfortunately there was competition, as more packs started to form. The Alpine Pack were smart enough to move from place to place like nomads to avoid any conflict. As they moved, they grew. Eventually they stopped moving and the leader of the pack founded a village in the mountains. The wolves quickly adapted to the weather conditions and started training to fight. The leader founded a military group, consisting of the most powerful wolves. These wolves fought and took over land around the lower part of the mountains. The Alpine wolves increased in population. Soon they became the biggest pack, but the other acks were jealous of the Alpine's progress... Part 2: Rising Conflict All was going too well for the Alpine pack. The leader got married and had 2 sons and 1 daughter. Volt, Spine and Catherine. The leader handed them to a trainer, who trained the three to become strong. But soon, the Alpine pack started to defend themselves against incoming attacks. The Rain pack however teamed up with the Alpine pack to fight off the attackers. But each battle got harder and harder and the worst was yet to come... Another powerful pack called the Terra Pack was preparing for a HUGE assault on the Alpine pack. However, Spine kept sneaking out of his pack's territory and one day, overheard a conversation between the Terra pack. As soon as he heard enough, he ran back to the Alpine territory and reported to the leader. The leader laughed and said that "Many packs have fallen against us, there is no reason for them to stop a fallin'". He prepared an attack on the Terra pack, but unknown to him, this attack would be his demise... Tragic losses for the Alpines The attack broke out. Alpine vs Terra, but the Terra pack easily overpowered the Alpine pack, because they had allies with them. Volt, Catherine and Spine decided to escape the war, because they knew they would be killed. Spine digged a hole underground and the trio took cover in there. But as the war progressed, the Rain pack suffered a heavy hit. Only three members remained. They took cover in a forest. But tragically, the Alpine leader was caught off guard, and got killed. The remaining members of the Alpine pack tried to fight back, but failed. However, not many Terra pack members remained. Only some kids and adults were left. They decided to return to Terra territory but stumbled upon Spine's hidey hole. The last three of the Alpine pack jumped out, and seemed pretty angry... One Terra kid opened his big mouth to Volt. Volt, Catherine and Spine were very upset, and deep inside them, power was about to be unleashed. The Big Climax. So the remainder of the Terra pack fought against the Alpine pack. Fortunately for the Alpines, only 2 adults remained. Volt suddenly unleashed his hidden power, and fought one of the adults. Volt was very lucky to survive, because it came down to his small energy knife he earned from his father. Spine and Catherine fought the other adult. Volt eventually killed one of the adults because he hit a vital spot with his knife. The Terra kids eventually fled, as the remainin Alpine members ganged up on the Terra adult. The adult was outnumbered and not so easily killed. The Alpine members suffered erious injuries. Fortunately a small girl came across them and took them to her parents and she told her parents about the Alpine members. Her parents were kind enough to take the Alpine members in, nursed them back to halth and trained them to protect themselves. The little girl started to like Volt, and Volt shared the same feelings to the little girl. Conclusion So the Alpine members noticed that the girl and her parents were the remainders of the rain pack! So all of them lived together until the little girls parents died. Volt comforted the girl, and she introduced herself. Her name is Crescent. So Spine, Catherine, Crescent and Alpine found a new friend called Brandy, and together they built a mansion to live in. Volt never forgot his parens death, so he swore that he would avenge his parents somehow. He knew that the Terra pack were not really to blame. Volt suspected that they were told to attack his pack. From that day on Volt kept trying to figure out who instructed the Terra pack to kill his pack in his spare time.